Items
Items play an important role in the game. Using items increases the appeal and the usage fee o facilities. A total of 25 items are available in the game. Items are unlocked when investments are made. For example, investing in a Concert Hall unlocks the Scented Candle. For the list of investments and items, please go to the Investments section of this wiki. Buying Items Items may be bought at the Item Shop. The price for each item increases with each sale. With the exception of the various potions available, the Item Shop keeps a stock of 10 of each item available. The shop replenishes the stock in time. Finding Items When the game is running, tourists occasionally find items and hand them in to the reception desk upon checkout. Finding them is a great way to acquire items as buying items can get very expensive. It is important to accept the item once a tourist hands it in as the games pauses till you do i.e. all tourists come to a standstill. On average, tourists find 12 items per hour. Tour Reward Upon completion of a tour, an item is also sometimes given as a reward. This reward is random i.e. a 12 hour tour may yield some whipped cream or even a bottle of potion... or it may yield nothing at all. Using an item To use an item, simply select the building you wish to upgrade, and click on the Item button. A “Use Item” dialog box appears with a list of all the items you currently have in stock. Simply select the item you wish to use and hit “OK. Tip: Items that have already been used but aren't in stock will not appear. Item Effectiveness The Item Shop lists the effectiveness of each item on a specific building.In this example, Soft Drinks are effective on the Vending Machine, Gym, Movies, Swimsuit Shop and Aquarium. The first use of a soft drink on any one of these buildings will be “super effective”. The effectiveness of an item is measured in points given to the appeal and usage fee. At the super effective level, points are given to both the appeal and usage fee. The effectiveness decreases to “not effective” with subsequent use. However, even if an item has already lost its effectiveness, a point here and there will still be given randomly. Observations The bottom line is, all items will work on all buildings with varying degrees of effectiveness. Below are some observations: *Items listed on the effective list in the Item Shop will be “super effective” for the first 3 times. The 4th to the 6th use will be “effective” and subsequent uses will be labelled as "not effective". *The effectiveness of an item is determined by points given to the appeal, usage fee or both. Super effective items will yield a high number of total points e.g. 9 points and above. The effective range is between 4 to 8 points. Any points below 4, and the item is deemed not effective. *Even if an item is not on the effective list in the Item Shop, the first 3 uses will yield some sort of result. After that, it gets a little less frequent but in general, every 10 uses of an item will yield some sort of result i.e. increase in appeal, usage fee or both. *After an item has lost its effectiveness, the results are random but don’t lose hope… persistence pays off. You will get points. There is no hard and fast rule on what will and what won’t work. As the item usage is randomised, every hotelier will get slightly different results. '''. Notes *There is no limit to the number of times you can use an item on a building. *There is no limit to the usage fee of a building. The sky is the limit! *The appeal of a building is capped at 500 for computational reasons. Even if your building has a total appeal of 600, it is capped at 500, so anything more will be a waste of resources. Table of Items and Facilities * '''Bold are new shop. Category:Informative